Unbounding
by Naosuke
Summary: Rating may go down. (im afraid of under rating) But anyway this is NOT a yoai. Dark's bestfriend under goes a terrible accident that makes her fall into a coma for 10 years. Things change over the years, and things get alittle confusing.
1. The awaking

Hey Naosuke here! This is my First Fan Fic sooo be nice. I've been coming to alot and this inspired me to start writing FFs...but enough about me read the story!

**

* * *

**

Today's Headline news

4 year old Tadao Hosoi fell in to a coma! Family dreads the worst for there daughter! Doctors say it is the worst case of a coma they have ever seen! –Reporter K.H.

* * *

**Ten years later**

"Wha, where am I?" 14 year old Tadao sat up and coughed weakly. "SHE AWAKE!!" Someone screamed from the other room. Tadao stood up and fell back on to her bed, she was very weak. "Why can't I stand up?" She asked herself. All of a sudden someone ran into the room and hugged Tadao. "Ummm…who are you and why are you hugging me?" Tadao said softly. "Tadao sweetie! Your awake you're really awake," Cried the lady. "Tadao don't you remember me I'm your mother!" The young teen thought for a moment then it hit her; a flood of memories came to her. The young teen began to cry weakly and hug her mother tightly. "Mommy…I…" Tadao was cut off by her mother "Shhh. It's okay just take it easy now. Everything is alright."

**1 hour later**

Tadao had just woken up again for her mothers visit. She walked to the bathroom (of course with struggle though) to find her body had changed. She had long straight blonde hair with streaks of white. Dark sapphire eyes. She was taken aback by her appearance. She looks into the mirror and doesn't know who the person was staring back at her. 'This is really weird.' (Im not gonna use big vocab with her she only 4 in her mind ) Tadao thought. 'Im only 4 how can I be so pretty and old like?'

**5 minutes later**

Tadao lay in her bed fidgeting with blankets trying to figure out why she looks like this when there's a knock at the door. "Hey Tadao, can we come in? We got presents!" Asked a familiar but unfamiliar voice. Tadao coughed then answered "Uhh, sure." A whole mob of teens came into her little hospital room. With voices of cheer and delight, Tadao smiled with confusion. "Welcome back Tadao!" "We've missed you!" and so many more greets and welcomings. "Uhh, thanks everyone…but uhh, who are you?" Asked the blonde teen. Many smiles disappeared, and the laughter was replaced with silence as a tall, purple headed boy walked into the room. He smiled at the innocent teen. "So," The purple haired teen said "you don't remember us. And I was your best friend too, you hurt my feelings." Then the room was filled with murmurs. A boy yelled out "Okay, everyone put your presents down and leave! Except for Lord Dark!" Everyone obeyed to Tadao's surprise. Now it was only the tall teen named Dark and Tadao. "Dark…Dark." Tadao whispered to herself. Lord Dark closed the door and turned to face Tadao. "I'm sorry uhh; Dark but I can't remember you." Tadao apologized. "Here let me refresh you're memory." Lord Dark smirked evilly as he formed something in the palm of his hand behind his back so Tadao couldn't see. It turned into a purple rose, he handed it to Tadao. "Remember me now?" Lord Dark said with an evil smirk. Tadao stared at the flower and whispered "The purple flower…" Lord Dark just smiled at her. "Dark?" She said as she gazed into his violet eyes. "That's my name." Smiled Lord Dark. Tadao giggled wearily and with all her strength jumped onto Lord Dark and hugged him.

**That night**

Tadao was taken home. As her mother lead her to her room the fresh scent of flowers caught her nose. "Mommy. What's that wonderful smell?" Tadao questioned. Her mother laughed and told her that it was flowers for her. When they got to the bedroom, very thing was white and gold. Tadao gaud at the beauty of her room. "Lovely isn't it. We haven't changed your room since your accident." Smiled Tadao's mother. They sat on the bed together and Tadao's mother had something to tell her. Something every important.

* * *

What'cha think??? Well i know reviews are a good thing sooo **_REVIEW_**!!! 


	2. The chest

My many many thanks to blackmagic111090 for being my first reviewer! THANK YOU!!!!

* * *

**Today's Headline News**

14 year old Tadao Hosoi has finally woken up! 10 years in a coma can't keep this amazing girl down! Doctors are gaud at this! –Reporter K.H.

* * *

"Honey." Tadao's mother said "This is important so listen up." Tadao looked at her mom. "You are 14 years old. Lord Dark Mousy, your best friend when you were 4, is 17. You know what that means?" Tadao thought hard. "Nope." She answered. "Honey, you are 14 years old not 4. It's been ten years since your accident. Everyone you knew as a child is a teenager. You aren't a little girl anymore you are a mature woman." Explained Tadao's mother. Tadao stared at her mother and thinking hard about this she didn't understand. How can someone go to sleep 4 and wake up 14 she didn't understand. Then it clicked, but when it did click it was such a big shock she fainted. 

Next morning

"Tadao sweetie! Breakfast is ready!" Called Tadao's mother. Her mothers calling reached her ears, but she didn't want to get up. She was 14 not 4 so why not act like a 14 year old and not get up. "Tadao?" Asked her mother as she popped her head into Tadao's room. As soon as her mother was about to walk all the way in, the doorbell rang. 'It never fails.' Tadao's mother thought.

**At the Door: **

"Hi, Mrs.Hosoi! How's Tadao doing?" Smiled Lord Dark. "Ah, Lord Dark. Good morning to you. Tadao's up stairs still sleeping," Said Mrs.Hosoi "Why don't you join us for breakfast?" "Oh, I couldn't, I just had an apple." Laughed Lord Dark.

**In Tadao's room: **

Tadao is running around franticly getting dressed, But nothing fit everything was too small. 'Looks like I'm gonna have to go out in this.' She was wearing a white muscle shirt and white short shorts. Tadao pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and walked down stairs.

**Down Stairs:**

Lord Dark stared at Tadao as she walked down the stairs. "Tadao sweetie. We have a guest here might you wear something else?" "Well, everything else is too small." "Go into my room. You can wear my clothes." Tadao's mother instructed. "It's also cold out there so you might wanna put something warm on." Lord Dark put in his two sense.

**In Mrs.Hosoi's room: **

Tadao searched through her mother's closet, and then she stumbled upon a chest. It was a medium sized chest bordered with gold. Tadao was about to open the chest when her mother walked in. "Have you found anything yet?" Her mother asked. "Uhh, no." The blonde girl replied. "Okay, well I got this outfit you can wear. Oh, and Lord Dark is taking you into town, so be grateful." Tadao's mother said. "Okay. But why is everyone calling him 'Lord'? Last time I saw him he was just Dark." Tadao said getting dressed. Mrs. Hosoi was quite then she changed the subject "Well, I see your age and vocabulary is catching up with you." Smiled Tadao's mother. Tadao just laughed.

**Back down stairs: **

Tadao descended down the stairs with grace. Tadao's blonde hair was caressing her pale skin. She was wearing white pants with a gold shirt and a long white jacket. Around her neck is a gold necklace that Lord Dark gave her on her 4th birthday. She also wore white gloves and gold earmuffs. Lord Dark stared at her beauty and grace, And then he snapped back to reality when Mrs. Hosoi appeared. "Ready to go, Tadao-Chan?" Lord Dark asked. "Yep." She smiled. They waved goodbye to Mrs. Hosoi and were on there way. 'Cute couple. Hehe, Black and white.' Mrs.Hosoi laughed to herself. 'Just hope they don't get put in the headline news.'

* * *

Naosuke: You know the drill give up all your...

Dark: MONEY!

No...review you Baka

Dark: Im not a Baka! Your the Baka!

Naosuke: 'knocks out Dark' So Kawaii but such a Baka


	3. Questions and Answers

Yay chappie three...see if you read this already i sorry its just that i got confused and messed up so i had to re post these things

* * *

**Today's Headline News**

Doctors still gawk at Tadao Hosoi's speedy recovery. One doctor says "If anyone came out of that kind of state of a coma it would take years for them to catch up to there age." Another doctor says "I never doubted this girl I always knew she was special."

-Reporter K.H

* * *

**In town:**

"So, 'Lord' Dark, Why is everyone staring at us and why does everyone call you Lord?" Tadao asked the handsome young Lord. Lord Dark was silent for a moment then answered in a low whisper "A lot of things change in 10 years." Lord Dark sighed and sat on a bench with Tadao and continued. "See, after your accident…well Police interrogated me and they found out I was royalty. All the police wanted to keep it hush-hush. Then Reporter K.H. somehow found out and told the inter country. Now everywhere I go in Japan people avert there eyes or bow sometimes they even run and hide." Lord Dark explained. "Oh, well I didn't know. I'm sorry Lord…" Lord Dark had cut her off "Don't call me Lord Dark…Makes me sound like I'm the ruler of the world…Wait I am the ruler of the world." Lord Dark said playfully. Tadao just start laughing. Lord Dark stared at the innocent girl and started to laugh as well.

**Reporter K.H.**

Reporter K.H. Sat up in a tree watching Lord Dark and Tadao Hosoi's every move. 'This is big. Lord Dark and Tadao. But Before, I Krad H., put this in the news I need something bigger something HUGE!'

**Back to Tadao and Lord Dark:**

'So innocent.' Lord Dark thought '_Innocent enough to make her guilty' _chuckled evil Dark 'Shut up!' Lord Dark yelled at his alter ego. "So Dark, If I remembered right you love to bask in glory." Giggled Tadao. "Of course! Basking in glory is my specialty I just don't like it when people run away from me or advert their eyes makes me feel like im ugly or something." Lord Dark grinned evilly at Tadao. '_Cute ain't she. Come on kiss her you know you want to! Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!!!'_ Evil Dark chanted in his head. 'Yeah I want to but…Shut up!' Lord Dark pushed evil Dark to the far most corners of his mind. But as the Violet eyed teen was doing so he felt himself leaning in for a kiss.

Tadao looked at the purple haired teenwith confusion. 'What is he doing?' Tadao thought. When Tadao was about to back up Lord Dark's lips caressed her own. She felt something warm inside her. Lord Dark noticed she wasn't responding well with the kiss so he backed off. Tadao stared at the young Lord with pleasure and confusion. "What was that?" She asked the older teen. "That," Replied Lord Dark "Was a kiss and a very pleasurable one too." Dark smiled and Tadao felt herself melting into a puddle of goo (Not literally people!).

**Krad:**

'I found it!' Thought the evil reporter 'This is huge dirt! This is Grande sized stuff here!' After Krad gotten his notes together he teleported back to his office to start the printing. (Omg he sounds just like a reporter!)

* * *

Naosuke: REVIEW PEOPLE I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW!!!!

Dark: And you called me the Baka

Naosuke: WHAT WAS THAT DARK?!?!

Dark: And you called me Kawaii...your soooo Kawaii

Naosuke: Thats what i thought...NOW REVIEW!!!


	4. The jinchuu kiss!

THANKYOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!! I'M SOOOOOOO HAPPY THAT I WROTE CHAPPIES 4 and 5

Dark: If that wasn't enough this is what she said when she saw the reviews 'I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really happy that they reviewed!!!!!

**

* * *

**

Today's Headline News

Little Tadao Hosoi isn't so innocent anymore. Lord Dark Mousy was found kissing little Tadao. Best friends as children, Lovers as Teenagers. Will this love be carried farther? Let's hope not! For more royalty is not what's needed in little ole Japan! –Reporter K.H.

* * *

**Lord Darks room: **

Lord Dark sat there reading the Headline News. He was infuriated. "HOW CAN HE KNOW ALL OF THIS STUFF?! I SWEAR WHEN I FIND OUT WHO HE IS I'LL KILL HIM!!!" Lord Dark yelled with rage. He threw the news paper into the garbage can with an energy ball following right after it. Lord Dark's servants sat cowering in the corner they all knew what he could do when he got mad.

**Tadao's house: **

"I can't believe you two did that in public! It could easily ruin Lord Dark…" Mrs.Hosoi ranted on to her daughter about this. Tadao didn't pay much attention to her mother because she was thinking about Dark. "Are you listening to me?!" Her mother said with sternness in her voice. "Huh, yeah. Don't kiss in public got it." Tadao replied. "You aren't listening to me. Reporter K.H. is an evil guy so keep an eye for him and don't do anything stupid because most likely K.H. will find out." Her mother advised. "I know mom I won't do it again. Nothing really happened anyway, I was confused, I didn't respond to the kiss so he backed off." Tadao said happily. Before her mom could protest the doorbell rang. 'I really need to rip that door bell off' Mrs.Hosoi thought. 'Saved by the bell' Tadao thought with delight.

**At the door: **

It was Lord Dark at the door. "Why Hello Lord Dark." Mrs.Hosoi said with a small bow. "Sorry to intrude like this, but I really need to talk to Tadao privately." Lord Dark said sternly. "Of Course," Mrs.Hosoi said to the Violet eyed teen. "She's up stairs." "Thanks." Lord Dark smirked and walked up stairs.

**In Tadao's room: **

Lord Dark knocked on Tadao's door "Come in." Tadao answered. Lord Dark walked in, and Tadao sat up on her bed and looked at the purple haired teen. "Oh, hey Dark. What's up?" Tadao said with a smile. "Nothing. Have you read the news?" Lord Dark asked. "Yeah," Tadao replied "My mom was lecturing me about it before you came." "Well there saying we're boyfriend and girlfriend," Lord Dark paused and sat down next to Tadao and continued. "So why not be exactly what they say?" At that moment Lord Dark brushed his lips up against Tadao's lips. Tadao was surprised at first then responded to Lord Dark's kiss. '_Nice, you make her feel like a puddle of goo…Oh, oh let me feel like that, KISS ME!' _evil Dark laughed. 'Shut up.'

**Tadao: **

Tadao felt Lord Dark's tongue looking for an entrance into her mouth. So Tadao loosened her lips alittle, and Lord Dark's tongue broke through. Tadao let out a soft moan of delight without realizing it. She pushed him off for a second so she could take in everything that happened.

**Lord Dark: **

'Wow, she's a great kisser.' Lord Dark thought to himself '_Oh yeah she's just dandy.' _That's when Lord Dark concealed his alter ego in his happy place so his evil side would leave him alone. "Tadao." Lord Dark said. "Yes?" Tadao answered. "Did you enjoy that? If so wanna do it again." Lord Dark asked with an evil smirk. "I did so very much enjoy that…but not again my mom will surely find out." Tadao replied. Tadao layed her head on Lord Dark's lap (Get your head out of the gutters people!), and The Dark Lord named Dark ran his fingers through the blonde teens hair. Tadao fell asleep with Lord Dark running through her mind.

Later that night

Tadao awoke in Lord Dark's castle. Tadao sat up straight and didn't recognize where she was. She closed her eyes and opened them again, and standing in front of her was Lord Dark. "AIIEEE!" Tadao jumped up. "Dark! Don't do that! You scared me!" Tadao exclaimed. The servants in the room stared in horror, for they thought that Lord Dark would hurt her for calling him Dark and yelling at him. Lord Dark laughed "Sorry, Tadao." Tadao laughed along with him. The servants were confused but went back to work. "Uhh, Dark why am I here?" Tadao asked the purple haired Lord. "Well, see after you fell asleep the creepy bas----- I mean reporters showed up to 'interview' us because somehow they found out I was there." The young Lord explained "So your mother told me to take you to my castle where we would be safe." Tadao looked at him, she just stared. "Something wrong?" The violet eyed teen asked. "Huh, nope sorry." Tadao replied. 'Why'd I say sorry?' Tadao asked herself 'Why'd she say sorry?' Lord Dark thought.

* * *

I'm really excited i got these reviews anyway i think writers block is leaving....

Writers block: I can't take it anymore! This girl's mind is crazy! I can't handle it!!!

Hehe...-sweatdrops-

Dark: And they say im dark and tourmented

With: Kyuu Kyuu! Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

He said 'REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!' Obey the white bunny thing and start reviewing!


	5. Envy

Yay chapter 5...anyways i gotta sleep on the story, school is evil so im trying my hardest guys!

Dark: She so Kawaii when she struggles.

Awww thankyou Dark..'snuggles with Dark'

Dark: Stop watching us snuggle and read the story already!

* * *

**Today's Headline News**

Reporters catch Lord Dark Mousy headed to the commoners living place. Reporters track down the Young Lord to be at The Hosoi house! I guess are Dark Lord just couldn't help himself! – Reporter K.H.

* * *

As Tadao and Lord Dark were roaming the castle, the young lord's Fan club barges in. "LORD DARK!" All the girls screamed his name and ranted and raved. "Hehe, Dark your lovely Fan club is here." Chuckled Tadao. Lord Dark just smiled and walked down the stairs to his fans. Risa Harada the president of the LDFC (Lord Dark Fan Club) popped out of the crowed and leeched onto Lord Dark. "Oh Lord Dark is it true?" She blubbered. "Is what true?" The violet eyed teen asked the short brunette. "That you're dating that Hosoi girl!" She yelled as she pointed toward Tadao. Lord Dark looked towards Tadao to make sure she understood what he was about to say. "No of course not, how could I forget about someone as beautiful as you?" The young lord lied through his teeth. "Oh, that's good," Risa asked as she snuggled up to the young Lord. "But why is the Hosoi girl here?" "Umm, well she because. She's here because, well you know how she's my best friend well she's spending the night." Lord Dark lied. "Oooh." All the girls said in sync. Risa's eyes swelled with tears. "Why haven't you invited me to spend the night?" Right when the purple hair teen was about to say something when Tadao kissed him. The young lord's eyes widened then narrowed again, for he was surprised. Tadao pulled her head away and said "I wasn't about to let you say a promise that you wouldn't keep." Then she stood on her toes for another kiss. The fan girls watched in horror as their dreams were obliterated. This time it wasn't Tadao who moaned in pleasure but it was Lord Dark. Tadao poked her tongue in between the young lord's soft lips. Then it when into a make out session as the fan girls started to sob. Risa Harada on the other hand, wasn't in tears. Oh no, her face was as red as Daisuke's hair (if that's even possible). She was really, really, REALLY angry.

**Risa Harada: **

'If I can't have him no one can!' she thought angrily. She ran out of the violet eyed lord's castle and headed straight for the printing house. "I need to see reporter K.H., NOW!" Risa yelled to the lady behind the desk. "I'm sorry young lady but reporter K.H. isn't seeing anyone now, come back around 4ish okay?" The tall pale woman said from behind the desk. "But, I have something huge! A little secret about Lord Dark Mousy!" Risa begged the woman. The woman stood up and stared at the brunette teen. The woman pressed a button and said "Reporter K.H. I have a little girl here who says she's got some dirt on Lord Dark." A few seconds later a cold voice said "Send her in." "Yes," she replied "sir." She pointed Risa to reporter K.H.'s office.

**In Krad's office: **

Risa walked in. There were a few men there with icy glares. Risa however ignored them. Risa approached the desk when a Tall blonde man, looking to be in his early 20's, turned to face her. 'He looks like an angel! Expect for is cold eyes.' Risa thought to herself. "So you have some dirt on the young lord for me?" Krad asked. Risa simply nodded. "Then spill." Krad said softly. And Risa spilled, and spilled everything thing she knew about the purple haired teen. From his childhood to his secrets, she told it all.

* * *

Okay who can tell i really, **REALLY **_hate_ Risa? Because i despise her every much!

Dark: coughRisa'skindaKawaiicough

What was that?

Dark: -sweatdrops- oh umm i said Riku is kinda Kawaii

Ohhh, you better have not been talking about the loaf of jelly!!!

Dark: Loaf-of-jelly? Im not gonna ask

It means REVIEW NOW!!!! and i really hate Risa (no offense to Risa fans though)


	6. The begining of revange

Sorry i took so long to update shcool is choas! i try to update as much as i can but please be nice 'begs for forgiveness'

**

* * *

**

Today's Headline News

Is Lord Dark Mousy ruling with an iron fist?

You ask ruling with an iron fist…but how? Well, a local girl from Azumano middle school gave us the scoop on our Dark lord. Our young lord has "mystical powers".

Is our home in danger to Dark Lord? Soon to be found out. –Reporter K.H.

* * *

**Out in the castle's garden: **

Lord Dark spotted the young blonde sitting at the fountain placed in the middle of the garden. Lord Dark watched the sapphire eyed girl read something. He walked silently to sneak up on the 14 year old girl. When he got close enough he wrapped his arms around Tadao's neck. "Hey." The purple haired teen whispered into the blonde's ear. "Dark." She whispered back. Lord Dark turned Tadao around to see her eyes filled with pain and sorrow. "Tadao, what's wrong? Please tell me, you can tell me anything." Lord Dark said with lots of concern. "Dark, could you do the same with me?" Tadao looked right into his eyes. Lord Dark just stared back looking very confused. "Of course I could." The violet eyed teen replied. "Then tell me is this true?" Tadao inquired as she pointed to the headline news. After the young lord read this his eyes were full of pain and fury. He looked at Tadao and calmed down. The Dark lord started as he looked at the ground "Tadao, its true. I did deceive you, I did not tell you that a powers. On your 5th birthday I was planning to tell you but, your accident occurred." Tadao placed a hand underneath the young lord's chin and picked up his head and said simply "Thank you." Lord Dark was dumb-founded.

'Why would she say thank you?' Lord Dark thought. _'I think it's because of all the _pleasure_ you gave her.'_ Evil dark snickered. 'You really gotta stop thinking of these things…' Lord Dark replied. '_Anyway tell Tadao you got to go because that little Harada girl is gonna pay.'_ 'What do you mean?' _'Look, the Harada is the only one besides you who knew about your powers.'_ "Tadao, my love. I'll be back shortly after I deal with a few things." Lord Dark smiled as he vanished into thin air.

**Risa Harada House: **

Lord Dark appeared at the house of that whom betrayed him. He knocked on the door softly, then Risa identical (not really) twin sister answers the door. "Risa's upstairs." Riku answered coldly. "Still upset from the kiss I stole?" Lord Dark joked. "I said she was up stairs!" Riku snapped back. The violet eyed teen simply smiled and walked up stairs. He knocked gently on Risa's door. "Come in." Risa answered. Lord Dark walked into the room and sealed the door shut so no one outside of the room could here or see what was going on in there. "L-l-lord Dark, how nice to see y-you. W-w-what are you d-doing he-here?" Risa stuttered. "You know exactly why I'm here!" the purple haired teen yelled as he grabbed the brunette's wrist with a firm grip. "Why did you tell him!?!" Lord Dark screamed. "Ouch, you're hurting me." Risa complained. That just made the young lord even angrier "TELL ME!" "I did it because; I hate you and that Hosoi girl! I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU!" Risa screamed. "Fine. Then tell me this, where is Reporter K.H.'s office?" He said in a soft but dangerous tone. "Why should I tell you?" Risa shot back. "Because if you don't ill have to take drastic measures." The Dark lord said as he formed an energy ball in his palm. Risa answered almost instantly and with that Lord Dark threw Risa to the ground and vanished. Risa got up and called Krad's office to warn him about the young lord and what he had done to her.

* * *

So what'cha think...oh and i like to thank Tever, anime-fan993, blackmagic111090 and everyone else who reviewed thank you so much now REVIEW MORE!!!!


	7. That Baka!

Hehehe, i back with chappie seven! Im happy everyone likes my story! Sorry in advanced i put my too sense in alot becuz i felt like it well on with the story!

* * *

Today's Headline News

Ms. Harada Risa was attacked by our Dark lord.

Lord Dark has gone mad! Says Ms. Harada.

What will Japan do with this raging lord?-Reporter K.H.

* * *

**Japan printing house:**

Lord Dark appeared in front of the Japan Printing House. With two long strides he entered the printing house. '_Why walk in peacefully! You mad they'll throw you right out!'_ Evil Dark ranted 'Don't worry.' Lord Dark thought back to his alter ego. (Whoa weird sentence) "How can I hel-l-l" The woman stopped short in her sentence. She was about to push a security button under her desk when the purple haired teen said "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He had formed an energy ball in his hand smirked and continued walking to Krad's office "Oh, and don't do anything stupid, you just might regret it." The young lord called behind him.

**Krad's office:**

"So the young lord has finally come." Krad said from behind his chair so Lord Dark couldn't see his face. "I have a bone to pick with you!" The young lord yelled. "On the contraire, I've made you famous why should you want to hurt me?" His voice came out cold sending shivers down Lord Dark's spine. "You? Make me famous! You're the one ruining my life!" He shot back. "Well then." Krad said calmly as he turned to face the violet eyed teen. "Y-y-you're the one who----" Lord Dark was cut off by Krad "who caused the Hosoi girls accident. Yes, it was a great scheme indeed." Krad laughed manically. "See, I knew you were royalty, you look so much like your mother. I struck at the perfect moment." Krad paused then continued (what's with bad guys and telling there plan! I hate it!!! But I guess it makes em sound stupid hehe) "I knew if you were found out I could report it and make you famous. Girls now swoon over you. (Right now dark is smirking…so kawaii!) See I knew when the Hosoi would wake up so id be the first to report it. Then I knew you guys couldn't resist each other and that's when I was able to bring your down fall!" Krad laughed again. "You Basterd!" (I don't know how to spell cuss words I don't use em often.) Lord Dark screamed. The Dark lord charged an energy ball in his palm the shot it at Krad. Krad was hit ball the glowing ball of doom and crashed right into the wall. "I'll show you what's what!!!!" The young lord yelled. Krad laughed again. (Dark's face was like this Oo) Krad formed an ice blade and pierced it into his stomach. "Now no bleeding in my office." Krad said as he teleported the young lord somewhere random.

* * *

Such a short chapter 'reads chapter and mumbles something about being to lazy'

Tadao: Where am i in this chappie?!?!

Well you see your gonna be in the next one.

Tadao: Okay...but i wanna know what my accident was

Dark: Well when....

DARK SHUT UP OR ILL WRITE A LEMON YAOI ABOUT YOU AND KRAD!!!

Dark: I wont tell!!!

Okay good, all will be realved when you review! becuz when u review it makes me want to type and at the end of the story i will reavle all! SO..Review!!!

Tadao: Yes review i must know what happened to me!

You know Tadao we could be twin becuz well i based you off me

Dark: 'looks at the two girls and see too much resmebleness' Whoa your right....only if your hair was blonde Naosuke

Yeah but i love my silver hair...NOW REVIEW!

Dark and Tadao: 'run away to review'


	8. The fallen

Hey sorry its been awhile since i updated. I want to Thank Tever for being such a loyal fan 'sniffle' thankyou all!!!! Oh and Jessica Kelley No crying!!! Only i can cry! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**

* * *

**

Today's Headline News

Lord Dark Mousy has gone on a rampage.

Luckily someone stop this maniac.

Who was this hero? This hero was none other than Me, Reporter K.H.

-Reporter K.H.

* * *

**Somewhere random: **

It was a dark and terrible rainy day. '_Hey, you wake? Come on man get up!'_ Lord Dark's alter ego said to him. 'I- I can't move.' Lord Dark answered back. '_Damn, Krad. How much energy do you have left?'_ 'Just enough to stop the bleeding' '_Then heal yourself and get back to the castle.' _Lord Dark struggled to heal himself. The young lord's outfit was stained with blood. He groaned as he zigzagged and struggled through the place which he thought was a forest.

**In the castle: **

Tadao sat on a leather couch waiting for her beloved, when that chest popped into her mind. 'I must know what is in it.' She thought. She called for one of Lord Dark's servants. "What can I help you with Lady Tadao." Said a teenager with crimson hair and eyes to match. Tadao smiled at the boy "Call me Tadao, can you get a horse prepared for me?" The teen's eyes filled with joy. "You know you could just take the car." Said a blue haired boy. 'Where'd he come from? What a creepy Bastered.' Tadao thought. "Okay, then get me the keys please." Tadao said to the crimson haired boy. With that he ran off. '_Hey if you weren't dating Dark you could go out with him I mean he is Kawaii.' _Laughed evil Tadao. Tadao just ignored that comment as the crimson eyed boy came back with the keys. "Thank you." Tadao said softly the teen simply bowed and ran back to work.

**At the edge of the forest: **

Lord Dark leaned on a tree, panting. "Gotta get back to Tadao." Lord Dark walked to the road he saw he couldn't go on any longer he dropped to the floor.

**Mrs. Hosoi: **

Mrs. Hosoi hummed to herself as she drove herself and her groceries home. 'I wonder how Lord Dark and Tadao are doing. WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!!!' Mrs. Hosoi slammed on the breaks just barely hitting the lump in the middle of the road. Mrs.Hosoi got out of her car to inspect the lump. She flipped the lump over to find a young lord. "Oh my God." She whispered to herself "I gotta get him to the hospital." Mrs.Hosoi tried to pick up the dark lord, but to no avail. Mrs. Hosoi mumbled something about someone so thin weighing so much. She scratched her head then an Idea hit her. 'Ill drag him into the car, I mean he's not bleeding…much' and that's exactly what she did. 'Well I guess im gonna have to get new groceries…Lord Dark has to get to the hospital.' And with that she drove to the hospital.

**Tadao: **

Tadao drove in a Black car with a purple shine to it. It was a convertible too. Her long hair flowing in the wind, her mind was still set on the box and Dark and why he was taking so long to get back. A couple minutes later she arrived at her house. She creaked open the door and called "Mom!" No answer, perfect. She walked up stairs and into the closet. She was about to open it but then her cell phone rang 'What the hell?' "Hello?" _"Honey, This is your mother." _"What's wrong?" _"Hun, how do I say this? Lord Dark is in the hospital with a fatal wound. He might not make it." _Tadao was shocked. She hung up the phone without a good bye. She cryed and cryed and cryed there was nothing that she could do her beloved was gonna die. Then the chest again popped into her head. With teary eyes she stared at the chest with the golden trim. She layed her hands on the chest and opened it.

* * *

Yes Cliffy yay CLIFFY!!!!!!! Buwhahahahahaha!!!! With school and a project im gonna leave hanging for awhile unless you convince me with your REVIEWS!!!


	9. An angel

My chappies are short but my stories are long XD This chapter has been dedicated to Jarrod Westfall (the love of my life!)

Dark: What about me?

Your not real sorry, but you are still very hot.

Dark: Thank you, now on with the story!

**

* * *

**

Today's Headline News

Lord Dark has not been seen for over a day now.

Has the lord fled or is someone hiding him?

We in tend to find out. –Reporter K.H.

* * *

**Tadao:**

She opened the box and as she opened it there was a glow of brilliant gold. The glow all of a sudden shot at Tadao and Tadao flew back on impact, and fainted.

**In Dark's Mind:**

'It hurts so much.' Lord Dark said. _"Well duh, you got stabbed through the stomach!'_ 'Yeah well.. .' '_Face it you messed up because you were blinded with rage.'_ 'Yeah I guess, but I don't wanna worry Tadao.' '_She probably doesn't even know. She's probably sitting at home reading helping the servants or thinking.' _'You make her sound boring.' '_Well the girl barely does anything.' _'I DON'T SEE YOU... .' Lord Dark was cut off by the pain as he stumbled over and fell to the ground. '_Hey? Are you alright? Dark? DARK!'_

**Out in the hospital room: **

"Where are those shockers?! We need to start his heart back up! Come on move move move!!!!" Yelled one of the doctors, as the nurses scurried to get the shockers "CLEAR!" She yelled. Lord Dark's body jumped with the shock. "CLEAR!" She yelled again. "If this doesn't work he's lost!" "CLEAR!!!" She yelled once more. But to no avail the young lord did not awake. The Doctor and the nurses looked forlornly at Lord Dark then at Mrs. Hosoi. "I'm sorry ma'am but he's dead." The doctor said solemnly. With this news Mrs. Hosoi dropped her jaw closed it then cried. The child that had always been with Tadao, the one who tried to save her from the accident, _the one_ who blamed himself for Tadao's mishap, _and the one who always stayed by her side,_ was dead. He was gone, nothing they could do. Mrs. Hosoi just cried silently over Lord Dark's body.

**Krad's office:**

"Krad! We just got word the young lord is gone, kicked the bucket, DEAD!!!" Said the front desk lady with over joy. "Good, good, get the printer running we got work to do." And with that he went back to work.

**Tadao:**

She awoke to find a terrible headache and wings. 'Wings?!?!' she exclaimed in her thoughts. "Wings, this must be…" She smiled slightly then stopped as she felt a stab of loss in her heart. 'Dark! He must have! No!' she thought as she took off.

**In the hospital room where Lord Dark lay:**

Tadao unlocked the windows with her powers "Im beginning to like this." she said to herself. She looked at her love covered under a blanket. She uncovered the part that hid his face. He was pale from blood loss and cold. Tadao took the covers completely off and discovered the massive wound on his stomach. 'I wish I knew how to use healing powers!' She kicked herself for not knowing how when evil dark contacted her mentally '_Lay your hands over his wound and say Ushavkah.' _'What? Who are you?!' _'Just do it!' _'Alright.' She lay her hands over the wound "Ushavkah." She whispered. Almost instantly the wound was gone. She looked at him and kissed his cold lifeless lips 'Please wake up I need you Dark! I need you!' she thought as she squeezed out a tear. A few seconds later Lord Dark began to cough. He opened his eyes to see an angel hovering over him. "Am I in heaven?" He asked. Tadao simply smiled and said "welcome back my love." And layed her head on him as she cried. "I love you Tadao." He whispered to her. She replied back "And I you."

* * *

Dark: You killed me!!! 

And brought you back to life

Dark: But you still killed me!

Get over it

Tadao: She gave me powers

Dark: She gave me powers to but SHE STILL KILLED ME!!!

Tadao: Ill take care of it no need for cussing 'While holding her hand over Naosukes mouth to keep her from saying things she shouldnt'

'Tadao takes Dark into other room to make out with him'

Uhh why there doing that you shall review!

'Few minutes later'

WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE REVIEW!!! All dark fan girls sorry theres no line to get to kiss dark

Dark Fan girls: Awww, i guess we'll go review.


	10. The preperation!

Wo0t im back!! I shoulda updated sooner i know, i know. But i was busy with my boyfriend (Not in that way people!!! God you people have some sick minds!)and school projects! Anyways on with the story!!!

* * *

Today's Headline News

Are young lord has died yesterday of a huge wound on his stomach and blood loss.

No one knows how or why he got this wound but it's over now.

-Reporter K.H.

* * *

**In the hospital room the morning later:**

Lord Dark awoke to find Tadao on the floor sleeping peacefully, had Tadao having wings been a dream? It couldn't have he's in the hospital. He started at the girl in white, so graceful as she sleeps. He noticed Tadao was shivering so he decided to get on the ground and cuddle with her. A smirk came upon the blondes face and it came upon Lord Dark too.

**Tadao:**

Tadao now awoke wondering if it was all a dream, but it couldn't be she was in the hospital with her love. She turned to face the purple haired teen to see he was sleeping. 'So calm when he sleeps.' Tadao thought. She planted a soft kiss on his lips and to her surprise Lord Dark responded. "Tadao, I have something to ask of you." He said as he pulled away from Tadao's kiss. "Hai?" The blonde answered. "Tadao-san, the man who did this to me and would have killed me if it wasn't for you, was the man who shot you in the head with the ice bullet." Tadao merely stared in disbelief, as Lord Dark continued "So I must ask that you join me to stop this man, because you can heal, you can keep me safe." The blonde looked at the teen with violet eyes, blinked a few times then nodded her head. The young lord smiled and stood up. He grabbed the sapphire eyed girl and pulled her on to her feet. They walked to the window (they were on the 10 floor of the hospital) opened it, and fell out of the window.

**Lord Dark:**

His shirt rippled as the he fell through the air, holding his loved one's hand. When they where one meter from the ground the wings formed and they swooped up. For a second Tadao paused it was her second time doing this. She smiled at him. He took her hand once again and led her to the Japan printing house.

**Japan printing house:**

Lord Darks grinded his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. Tadao looked at the young lord with concern. The violet eyed boy caught her gaze and smiled. "No, need for worry." He whispered unto her. She simply nodded and turned her gaze to the double doors in front of them. With two long strides he walked into the double doors, with the young blonde right behind him.

**Lord Dark:**

'There's no one here.' _'Wow! You're a genius I had no idea!' _'I resent that.' _'Of course you do, now find Krad.'_ He looked over to Tadao with a smile. "Tadao, babe. Is it possible that you can locate people?" Smirked the young lord. "Yeah, I guess that's how I found you." Lord Dark's smile grew even larger. Tadao looked at the purple haired lord wondering if his smile can get any bigger. "Look for reporter K.H. then." Lord Dark stated. Tadao closed her eyes as she floated a few inches off the ground with a golden aura spinning around her. She opened her eyes the were fully gold it would have given the creeps to anyone; it looked like she had no soul. _'Dude! That's not right, it's down right creepy!'_ Lord Dark laughed a little. "_Dark, I need his full name. There's too many K.H. in Japan." _Tadao whispered still in her trance. "Krad Hikari." A few seconds later Tadao land gracefully on the floor smiled and gloated in a soft voice "Got him, he's driving towards your mansion. 'Just great, im gonna have to fight my enemy in my house!' _'Think of it as he's fighting in your territory, so the odds are against him. I mean your house is dark not icy.' _'Whatever.' _'Why don't you ever take my advice to heart!?!' _'You're the evil one remember?' _'I hate you..'_

_

* * *

_

Yes, yes, yes...i mean noooo the story is almost completed but luckly i was thinking of asecond one if this ends how its suposse too....

Now i must ask, if Dark wins i will need a male role and a female role. Soon in your reviews give me a name you would want in the story if you won and a funny/stupid script with you and Dark or any of the cast in this case. I hope you all enjoy!

Vv-Naosuke-vV


End file.
